


Business Partners

by Jay_isnotokay



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Troye, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intern Connor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, like super famous, oh yeah Troye is famous, poor Connor doesn’t know how to handle it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_isnotokay/pseuds/Jay_isnotokay
Summary: 🥀A Tronnor Fic🥀Connor gets a new job, working in the largest company with a homosexual CEO. But, he can’t resist the beauty of his boss, Mr. Sivan, for too long before he falls for him. And he falls hard.Warnings: Smut in a few chapters  (I'll warn you when it's about to happen)
Relationships: Connor Franta/Troye Sivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks! this is a fic i originally posted on Wattpad but i want it to be here too. i’m not too used to writing about these two, but i’m really proud of this fic, y’all. i hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor applies to the largest company with a gay CEO. He didn’t know he be getting hired on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the first chapter, more of prologue. enjoy!

"So, Connor, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" Mr.Sivan asked the young boy. 

"Well, I enjoy poetry, painting, and photography. I love reading. And, this might sound weird, but I'm a blogger. It's mostly of pictures I took and poems I wrote, but it's a blog nonetheless."

"It says here that you're apart of the LGBT+ community. Any comments on that?" Mr.Sivan said, adjusting his glasses and pointing to Connor's resumé.

"Yeah, I'm gay, like yourself. I try to be a prominent figure in the community." Connor sighed. In all honesty, Connor only put that in his resumé so he'd have a better chance of getting the job.

"Don't worry about being a prominent figure, it's not as fun as you think." Mr.Sivan let out a dry chuckle. Connor nervously laughed, tightly clasping his hands together in his lap. "One last question, why do you think I should hire you?"

"Well, I'm a very dedicated, hard-working, punctual person. I'm also pretty detail oriented and I try to make everything perfect. I also retain information easily; if you tell me your favourite drink from Starbucks, I'll guarantee that I won't forget it." Connor let out a small laugh, trying to seem as casual as possible.

"Well, Connor, you've convinced me." Mr.Sivan sighed. "Your internship starts on Monday at 8:00. Be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a mess in everyday life, and the stress of a new job and an attractive boss that he has to see every day isn’t helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the first official chapter! hope you like it

Connor woke up bright and early on Monday morning, ready to start the fresh, new day at his job.

Well, not really.

Connor woke up at a quarter until eight, immediately shooting out of bed and hopping in the shower for five minutes. He got dressed and brushed his teeth in record time, did his hair to the best of his ability, and immediately ran out of his small apartment, thanking god that the building was only a few blocks away.

Connor drove his car as fast he could, really not wanting to be late on his first day.

 _What an impression I'd leave on them_ , he thought to himself, _I'd forever be known as the intern who was late on the first day. I should really set an alarm._

Connor bursted through the doors of the building and let out a sigh of relief as he made it there at five minutes until eight. How he did it, no one really knows.

"Woah, kid. Watch where you're going!" A man yelled as Connor bumped into him.

"Sorry! It's my first day, and I woke up late, and I don't know where anything is, and-"

"No need to explain your life story." The man said, shrugging his shoulders, "hey, I'm Joey. Let me show you where you clock in."

Connor smiled at Joey and followed him intently. Connor immediately walked to the break room and made a large cup of coffee. He took a sip and revolted in disgust.

"Ugh, decaf." Connor muttered to himself. He couldn't stand decaf. "I knew I should've stopped by Starbucks."

"Connor Franta to Mr.Sivan's office immediately." The loud speaker rang through Connor's ears. He groaned audibly and left the break room, heading to the elevator.

Pressing the elevator button, Connor teetered back and forth on his feet, continuing to sip the disgusting coffee. The elevator reached him in a short time, Connor standing back to let the people who were previously in there to walk out. Connor sighed as he walked into the completely empty elevator, knowing it wouldn't last long. He pressed the button that would lead him to the 6th floor, the top floor of the building.

Contrary to his thoughts, the ride up was not crowded at all. In fact, only one person got in at the third floor.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." The woman said, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked.

"Oh, I'm new. Today's my first day." Connor replied, doing his best to hold small talk with the woman as she seemed nice. 

"So you're an intern? I remember when I was one of those. Hi, I'm Hannah, Hannah Hart." Hannah stuck her hand out for Connor to shake, which Connor delightfully obliged.

"Connor Franta. Nice to meet you." Connor said kindly.

"Oh, you're drinking the gross decaf coffee in the break room. I wouldn't recommend it."

"Yeah, neither would I. The stuff's disgusting, but I didn't have time to get a coffee from Starbucks because I slept in. Completely my fault for not setting an alarm." Connor sighed.

"How about this? I'll go to Starbucks and get you a coffee. I'm already going on a coffee run anyway." Hannah suggested, smiling widely.

"You'd do that? Thanks." Connor reached in his pocket to pull out the money for his coffee. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "There, that should cover it."

"Don't worry about the money, I'll pay for it. I'll bring it to you when you get done with whatever you need to do." Hannah said as Connor slipped the bill back into his pocket. "I won't hold you any longer; I think we're at your floor."

The elevator dinged when the two reached the 6th floor. Connor waved back at Hannah as he walked to Mr. Sivan's office. He slowly opened the door and stood in the door frame.

"Oh hi, Connor. Welcome to your first day. I won't be to hard on you." Mr.Sivan let out a small laugh. "For right now, all I ask is that you get me a coffee, light on the sugar and creamer; I like my coffee bitter."

"Erm, yes sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

"I think that'll be it for right now. I presume you know where the break room is downstairs. It's practically in the same place up here; you'll know where to look." Mr.Sivan said, clearing his throat. Connor nodded before walking out of the office.

Connor looked for the break room, eventually finding it exactly where Mr.Sivan said it would be. Carefully, Connor made his boss a cup of coffee, putting in just a bit of sugar and creamer as requested. He walked back to Mr.Sivan's office, waking through the door once more.

"Oh, that was quick. I thought it would take a bit longer for you to find the room." Mr.Sivan said. Connor smirked and put the coffee on Mr.Sivan's desk. The CEO picked up the cup and took a sip. He hummed happily, "Perfect."

Connor sighed. "Thank goodness you liked it. I was worried I'd put too much sugar."

"I'm sure you'll remember it, now." Mr.Sivan said, laughing afterwards.

Before leaving the office, Connor looked into his boss's eyes for a second. I mean, really looked. They were such a pretty blue; they pierced the soul with their deep ocean colour, but they were soft, like a cloud almost.

 _God, Connor, get it together_ , Connor thought to himself, _he's your boss. You can't fall for him._

But maybe he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is actually starting to realise how much he likes Troye. And god, does he hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's technically chapter two! hope you love it!

Connor set an alarm for 7:00 A.M. when he left work. He sighed as he drove from his job.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get Mr.Sivan's eyes out of his head. They were so beautiful, but he knew he couldn't fall for the man. Not now, not ever. He didn't even know why his boss's eyes caught him so off-guard. He'd never been a sucker for blue eyes; it was always green eyes that got him.

Connor reached a stop light and closed his eyes for a quick second.

"Come on, Con. You shouldn't be focusing on Mr.Sivan right now." Connor said out loud, driving once again as the light turned green. "It's most definitely a Netflix and pizza kind of night. I should call Tyler, too."

Connor pulled into a local pizza place that was just a block away from his apartment. In all honesty, he could have just ordered it from home, but he couldn't be bothered. In hindsight, ordering it from home would have been quicker but Connor wasn't thinking straight; he was actually thinking gayer than he ever had before.

Since he came out, Connor hadn't had a real crush. He didn't really know what was happening to him. Mr.Sivan was doing something to him that he'd never experienced before and he didn't know what to do about it.

After about fifteen minutes, Connor grabbed his pizza and left the place, completely dumbfounded with what to do with himself.

Connor got home as fast as he left it this morning. He so desperately wanted to get out of his work clothes and get into a comfortable t-shirt and some pyjama pants.

He put the pizza on the kitchen table. He walked into his room, letting out an audible sigh when he took his tie off and threw it on the floor. He picked out his most comfortable pants and an old band t-shirt. He changed quickly and went back to grab the pizza, putting the box on his bed.

He turned on the fairy lights that lined his room. Yeah, it's more a feminine thing, but Connor said "fuck gender roles" a long time ago. I mean, he's been painting his nails since he was thirteen, he could care less at this point. He thought they were pretty so he bought them, thinking nothing of it.

He set half of the lights to purple and the other half to blue.

 _Just like Mr.Sivan's eyes_ , Connor thought, quickly snapping himself out of it. He really needed to stop thinking about his boss in that way.

Connor turned on his TV and put on an episode of "On My Block", eating a slice of pizza.

"Oh yeah, Tyler." Connor mumbled when he was halfway through the episode. He picked up his phone and dialled his best friend's number.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey, Ty. I just got back from work." Connor said, taking a bite from his third slice of pizza.

"How's that going, by the way?"

"Eh, it's okay. Met a girl named Hannah; seems pretty nice. She bought me a coffee." Connor sighed, going to the next episode.

"Nice. What about that boss of yours? I heard he's hot."

Connor blushed a bright red, "I mean, he's got really pretty eyes. They're a really nice blue and I haven't been able to get them out of my mind all day. I don't know what it is."

"Ooo, sounds like little Con Con has a crush." Connor could practically hear the smirk in Tyler's voice.

"I'm sure he doesn't think of me that way, Ty."

"...he's gay, Connor."

"Well, no shit, but still. He's probably married or something." Connor said, almost sadly as he ate another bite of his pizza.

"Want me to come over?"

"Tyler, it's 9:00. I don't want driving all the way here at night." Connor sighed. "Besides, I gotta go to work in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'll only be there an hour. Be there in ten."

"Okay, Ty. See you then." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Connor rested his head in his hands. He knew almost certainly that Troye didn't have feelings for him. He was a professional; he most likely knew not to date one of his interns.

Ten minutes later, Connor heard his doorbell ring. He sluggishly got up to open the door.

"Hey, Con!" Tyler said, hugging Connor tightly afterwards. Connor hugged back, but did so very weakly. "Yeah, you're head over heels for this guy."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Connor questioned, stepping back a little.

"You never hug me that weakly unless something is really bothering you." Tyler responded, standing proudly knowing the fact. "Well, are you gonna let me in or?"

"Oh yeah, come in." Connor moved out of Tyler's way so he could walk in. Tyler walked in and went straight into Connor's room, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"So, lover-boy, tell me everything."

And that's exactly what Connor did, telling Tyler everything about his boss and work in general. Connor went on and on about the man's eyes and how they captured him, how they looked lighter in direct sunlight , and how much sweeter they looked when laughed.

 _Damn it_ , Connor thought to himself, _I'm falling for him. I've got to stop this from happening._

"Wow, Connor, you liked him more than I thought." Tyler said, sipping on the hot chocolate he made himself earlier.

"Fuck, Ty. I can't like him, not right now, at least." Connor sighed, sadly eating the last slice of pizza.

"I'm sure it'll all work out. I mean, you're Connor fucking Franta. if anyone can fix it, its gonna be you." 

"Thanks, Ty. You should get going; it's 10:05. I gotta go to sleep." Connor sighed.

"'Kay, honey. You take care, alright? Text me if you need me; I'm always here." Tyler said, hugging Connor as they exchanged goodbyes.

Connor led Tyler out, closing the door and locking it. He trudged slowly into his room, extremely exhausted. He sighed as he collapsed on his bed.

"I'm fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye was already having a long day, and this was the last thing he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the first troye chapter! prepare to get angry lmao

Troye left his job in a hurry, needing to be home immediately. He got into his car, taking off his tie and jacket quickly before starting on his way home.

"Damn it, Connor." Troye sighed on his way home. Though he hated to admit it, the intern caught his attention. Connor had an amazingly striking smile, and Troye couldn't stop thinking about it. The man knew better than to start crushing on a intern.

Troye made it to his house in record time, hoping that his fiance of six years already had dinner made. Troye walking into the huge, almost mansion-like house, not being greeted by his partner as usual. No lights were on downstairs, which made the entire scene a bit more confusing. Thinking nothing of it, the man put his jacket on the coat rack and laid his tie on the couch.

"Honey?" Troye called loudly for his significant other. No response. "Jacob?"

Still nothing. At this point, Troye was beginning to get suspicious of his boyfriend's whereabouts. With a raised eyebrow, Troye walked into the kitchen. Troye heard a thump from above him.

Coincidentally, Troye's bedroom happened to be on the floor above the kitchen. After Troye didn't see any dinner made whatsoever, he was completely suspicious. From not greeting him, to the bumping upstairs, to no dinner at all, Troye was over it.

Quickly but quietly, Troye stepped upstairs, trying not to startle anyone who may be up here. As Troye neared the bedroom, the bumping got loudly, but that wasn't the only noise to be heard. The was another one accompanied with it, one that almost sounded like

_moaning._

In rage, Troye bursted through the door, mentally preparing himself for whatever he may see.

And there it was; Troye's boyfriend in bed with another man. And, to make matters worse, he was having sex with Joey, Troye's employee.

"Shit, Joey!" Jacob yelled, immediately pulling the duvet over the both of them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Troye gasped in pure anger. "Joey, get your shit off of my floor and get the fuck out. You're fired."

Joey did as he was told, grabbing his discarded clothes off the ground and running out of the room.

"Damn it, Troye. I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Jacob said, his face going completely red.

"I got off early. But that doesn't negate the fact that you were fucking my own damn employee!" Troye yelled, sitting in the chair right next to the door of the room. "How long? How fucking long has this been going on."

Jacob sighed, "Three. Three months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, baby. I-"

"Don't try to baby me! The damage has already be done." Troye put his head in his hands. "Pack your things and go."

"But Troye-"

"You heard me! For three months, I was being lied to! You should've just left me. The sting of heartbreak would hurt less." Troye yelled. Jacob got hesitantly, tears brimming his eyes as he went to grab his suitcase. Troye left the room, not wanting to look at this person who he gave his heart to for six years. It hurt too much.

Troye made his way to the bar in his basement, making himself a small glass of whiskey and taking a sip from it. He made his way back up to the living room, sitting in the chair he usually sits in when he watches TV.

Jacob came downstairs, his cheeks stained with tears, carrying his large suitcases. Troye didn't even bother to look at him.

"Troye, I just want you to know before I leave that I will always love you." Jacob sobbed, his voice weak.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to cheat on me. Goodbye, Jacob." Troye said coldly, showing zero emotion.

Jacob looked at the man sadly, before walking out of the front door.

As soon as Troye heard the door close, he let out a shaky sigh, letting the tears flow freely.

"Fucking hell." Troye whispered to himself. He silently weeped, his sobs echoing in the large home.

This was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [quick author's note: i have nothing against jacob, it just goes with the plot]  
> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye opens up to Connor in a way he'd never open up before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! soz for the wait, school's been taking up all my time. but here it is, hope you love it!

Troye groaned at his alarm going off, waking up with the largest headache. The poor man didn't go to sleep until late last night, probably around 3 am.

"Curse this damn job." Troye mumbled as he shut his alarm off and sat up to get off of his bed.

As bad as he felt from yesterday, he was excited to his little intern today. He was thinking about Connor all of last night; about his smile, his laughs, everything.

Of course, Troye knew not to fall for the intern; they were business partners and should act as such. Imagine if Troye was caught with Connor, think about the headlines.

" _The biggest homosexual CEO spotted with his new_ intern"

_"BREAKING: Troye Sivan was caught with one of his employees!"_

_"The gayest CEO seen locking lips with a new worker. Could it be true love?"_

Okay, Troye will admit, the last one was far fetched, but you get the picture. The man just knew that he couldn't be with Connor. Not yet, at least.

Troye walked slowly to his bathroom, turning on his walk-in shower and getting undressed. He sighed as he walked into the shower.

Troye wasn't happy about his ex; in fact, he was furious. Never had the man been cheated on, especially by someone he devoted a large amount of time to. He'd never felt such amense pain in his life. Troye thought he was gonna marry that man, spend the rest of his life with him. But the love wasn't real.

Troye got out of the shower, very sadly. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair before going in his room and putting on his suit. After touching up his hair, he made his way downstairs to have breakfast.

"Thank goodness I'm used to making my own breakfast." Troye mumbled on the way down. He always made his breakfast in the morning because Jacob was never awake early enough to make it for him. Troye didn't depend on Jacob to make him food all the time because Troye was a good cook when he wanted to be, Jacob just chose to be the person who made food constantly.

Troye made himself a quick breakfast; just and omelette and a rasher of bacon. He ate quickly and quietly, tapping his foot rhythmically.

After he was done, he grabbed his keys off of the key hook and looked at himself in the mirror by his door. He had realised how dark and deep the bags under his eyes were. Troye sighed at his reflection before shrugging and walking out of the house anyway.

The drive to his work was completely silent; no music, no talking, just the hum of the car's engine could be heard. Troye quite liked the silence, though. It gave his brain a break from the world even if it was only for fifteen minutes.

Troye adjusted his tie in the rearview mirror before walking into the building, sighing as he felt the cold air hit him in the face. He clocked in and took the private elevator to his floor, greeting his receptionist, Hannah, when he arrived up there.

"Are you alright, Mr.Sivan?" Hannah asked, immediately noticing the dark circles under his eyes. Troye let out a dry chuckle and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing, Hannah. Don't worry your precious mind on it, honey." Troye said to her before walking into his office. Hannah had always been a favorite of his; she had such a sweet and pleasant demeanor that Troye had always liked.

"Oh, Hannah," Troye asked his he poked his head out his office door. Hannah nodded and hummed quietly, "Could you call Connor up here? I could really use a pick me up."

"Alrighty, Mr.Sivan." Hannah said cheerfully before calling Connor up to his office over the intercom. Troye sent her a smile and friendly nod before walking in his office.

Troye sat in his plush office chair, sighing deeply as he sat and burying his head in his hands; he wasn't crying, he cried all he needed to the night before, he was just extremely tired.

The man perked up when he heard his door open, smiling as he saw the familiar beautiful grin of his intern.

"I didn't know Hannah was your receptionist. Her and I are practically best friends now." Connor snickered. He put Troye's coffee on his desk and stepped back. Connor quickly realised the dark circles under his boss's eyes. "Oh my, what happened, sir?"

Troye sighed, "It's a long story. Thank you for the coffee, by the way." Troye said, sipping from the cup.

"Well, it's good that I don't have any errands to run at the moment. Talk to me, sir, I'm a great listener." Connor insisted, taking a seat in one of the plush seats in front of Troye's desk.

Troye sighed once more and told Connor everything, from the time he left work to the time he finally went to sleep. Connor listened intently, occasionally rubbing Troye's shoulder for support.

"Wow, Mr.Sivan, I'm so sorry. I feel really bad for even conversing with Joey now." Connor mumbled. Troye chuckled quietly.

"It's okay Connor, you didn't know. It's only your second day here and that was going on for three months." Troye sniffled.

"Mr.Sivan, how about you take the day off? You deserve it." Connor suggested.

"I'm the boss, I should be telling you to take the day off." Troye laughed. Connor smirked and rolled his eyes. "Besides, I've got some things to do today."

"I'll do them! You just go home and rest, you need it." Connor grabbed a post-it note off of Troye's desk and a pen. He scribbled something down on it and handed the note to Troye. "Here, that's my number. Text me if you need anything. I can help you during my break if you need me too."

Troye smiled and grabbed the small piece of paper. "Has it been an hour already?" Connor looked at the clock on the wall.

"I guess it has. Well, off you go then. Text me if you need me, I mean it." Connor said sternly as he and Troye stood up. Troye nodded and Connor walked over to hug him. "None of what happened to you was your fault. You are perfectly fine, okay?" Connor said whilst hugging his boss.

"Okay. Thank you, Connor. I will most definitely text you. I appreciate you listening to me."

"My pleasure, sir."

And with that, Troye left the building, smiling harder than he had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets invited to a lunch with Troye, and it did not turn out how he expected it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter in the same night because i felt bad for making you wait so long. as always, hope you enjoy!

Connor walked out of Mr.Sivan's office, really giddy and excited but also really sad for the man. He couldn't believe that his boss was cheated on by his boyfriend of six years. Connor couldn't even imagine being in love with someone for six years. And then, to think that Joey would do it, is even more unfathomable.

 _Joey is such a bitch,_ Connor thought to himself, _I couldn't even imagine cheating with my boss's partner._

"Well, Mr.Sivan left on short notice. I'm glad he did, though; he looks exhausted!" Hannah exclaimed as she saw Connor walk out.

"Yeah, he was pretty tired. Poor man's got a lot on his plate right about now." Connor sighed, picking up the stack of paper on Hannah's desk. "These were the papers the he needed to copy right?"

"You were close, those ones need to be laminated. He didn't need to copy anything today." Hannah corrected. Connor nodded and held the papers to his chest. "You need to know where the laminator is, don't you?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Connor chuckled. Hannah nodded and pushed her glasses up her nose bridge.

"Second floor, down the hall, fourth room on your left." Hannah explained.

"Thanks, Han."

"No problem. Be quick with those papers, we have to send them out soon." Connor nodded and walked to the elevator.

He pressed the button to the second floor and teetered back and forth as he waited to reach his destination. The elevator doors opened and Connor walked out with intent.

Following Hannah's vague yet detailed instructions, he walked to the room where the laminator should be. Connor let a sigh of relief as he hadn't walked into the wrong room because the laminator was right there.

Connor knew how to use a laminator pretty well. He was a teacher's pet back in high school and all of the teachers would give him full permission to go in the teacher's lounge to laminate things. He would constantly tell everyone that the teacher's lounge really wasn't that cool, but that didn't stop people from trying to sneak in there.

Connor laminated the large stack of papers in record time, the task only taking him about five minutes. He picked the now laminated stack of papers and started on his walk back to the elevator before he felt his phone buzz. Connor's walking became faster as he want to reach the elevator to check his phone as it was probably Troye.

Connor made it to the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. He snatched his phone out of his pocket and saw that Troye had texted him.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX: hey this is Troye. are you on your break yet?_

Connor smiled happily before typing out his response.

_Connor: no, not yet. I'm about to be though. do you need anything?_

_Troye: I just wanted to hang out, eat lunch maybe. my place @ 12:30?_

Connor's smile grew wider at the text.

_Connor: sounds great. I'll be there :)_

Connor immediately regretted the smile face, thinking it looked to passive aggressive, but it was too late now. Connor made it to his floor and walked to Hannah's desk.

"Wow, you did that almost as fast as Troye does." Hannah said, surprised to see Connor again so quickly.

"Well, I've got some previous laminator experience." Connor laughed, sitting the papers on Hannah's desk. "Also, is there a way I can set my break to 12:30 rather than 12:00?"

"Yeah, of course. Special occasion?" Hannah questioned, typing away on her computer.

"Eh, you can say that. Just have some stuff planned." Connor shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's been changed. Have fun with your hour and a half!" Hannah snarked cheerfully.

Connor didn't do much for his hour and a half; he mostly wandered around the place, examining every floor so who knew where things were. He never did memorise what was where but he knew where to look.

Looking through the break room on the third floor, Connor felt his phone vibrate again.

_Troye: hey are you still coming?_

Connor looked at the clock on his phone. It was 12:45.

Mentally cursing himself, he type back a response.

_Connor: yeah, I'm sorry. lost track of time. what's the address again?_

Connor received the address right as he got into his car, smiling widely when he realised how close the building was to Troye's house.

 _Troye, the smart guy. Of course his house is close to the_ _business_ _he owns,_ Connor thought to himself.

Arriving at Troye's place, he gawked at the huge mansion that stood before him. Connor knew the man was rich, but he didn't know he was _this_ rich.

Connor hesitantly rang the doorbell and it let out a pleasant tune before ending abruptly. Connor smiled at the whimsical noise, knowing that Troye has chosen it.

Troye answered the door after a few minutes, giving Connor a hug and inviting him in.

"Wow, it's even bigger on the inside." Connor gasped. Troye chuckled quietly, leading Connor to the dining room.

"Many people say that when they first walk in. When you've been in here for as long as I have, it feels quite small." Troye explained, gesturing for Connor to sit down in one of the plush dining chairs.

Connor looked around the place like a lost child before Troye sat an amazing looking BLT in front of him.

"This sandwich is pretty than me, sir." Connor joked. Troye sat in the seat opposite of him.

"Please, we're out of the work space, you don't have to call me sir. It makes me feel old." Troye laughed quietly. "And I wouldn't say the sandwich is prettier than you." Troye mumbled.

"What was that, sir- _Troye_?" Connor asked after chewing his food, mentally scolding himself again for almost calling Troye out of his name.

"Oh nothing, Connor." Troye said quickly.

"Alrighty then," Connor shrugged, dropping the subject, "so what have you been up to since you've been off?"

"Not much. I took a very long nap, and read through the numerous news articles about myself." Troye sighed, taking a bit of his sandwich.

"News articles about yourself? About what, that you left early?"

"Yes, exactly. The media knows my hours pretty well, so when they saw me walking out, especially so early into my shift, they papped me. I didn't think they would since I used the back exit, but they did. And these bags under my eyes didn't help." Troye explained, sighing afterwards.

"Damn, I'm sorry about that. It must suck being in the public eye so much. I feel kind of stupid for wanting to be an influencer so bad." Connor looked down at his plate of food.

"It's fine, Connor. We've all wanted to be an influencer some time or another." Troye chuckled, "Speaking of which, did you happen to see any paps out there?"

"No, but they were probably there anyway. I didn't see any flashes, if that helps." Connor said, finishing off his sandwich and taking a sip of his water.

"Let's hope they didn't. I can't imagine how far-fetched the headlines will be." Troye mumbled, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"The media will stretch anything. It'll be alright, though. I'm practically a nobody on the internet, so it's okay." Connor shrugged and looked at the time. "I've got to go back to work, though, Troye. Have some tea and take another nap. Text me if you need me. Do want me to clear this dish?"

"No, I've got it. You hurry back to work. Have a good day, Connor!"

"You too, Mr.Siv-Troye!"

And with that, Connor walked out of the Goliath that was his boss's house. As soon as he sat in his car, he felt his phone buzz.

 _It can't be Troye, I just walked out of his house_ , Connor thought. Of course, it wasn't Troye, it was Tyler.

_Ty-Ty: did you see that article???_

_Connor: what article? I've been at work all day_

_Ty-Ty: idk who it was, but they caught_ _you_ _outside of Troye Sivan's house and they're posting all about it._

Connor sat there, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He took the initiative and back out of Troye's driveway and started on his way back to work.

This was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor, Troye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a lil sad, so prepare for that

_Troye: Connor, I'm so sorry,_ was the first text Connor saw when he walked back into the building. 

He kept getting weird stares as he made his way to the elevator. Some people whispering to their colleagues "discreetly". Some looked and quickly turned around as if they weren't looking. Connor knew, even if they thought he didn't.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Connor walked into the elevator, pressing the "6" button.

 _Why didn't Troye's cheating spouse get more press coverage,_ Connor thought to himself, _That's like ten times more important than one of his business partners going to eat lunch with him._

On the way up, the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, letting someone in. The person was pretty tall, and had scruffy facial hair.

"Holy shit, you're the guy that came from Mr.Sivan's house." The man exclaimed, his eyebrows raising.

"Yep, that's me. Wish it wasn't." Connor mumbled the last part, not wanting to continue conversation.

"I'm sorry, I'm Jon. I should've said that in the beginning, but it's too late now." Jon laughed a little and stuck his hand out for Connor shake. Connor shook Jon's hand weakly, wearing a semi-fake smile. "I'm sorry about that article, man. It must suck to be going through all of that."

"Eh, it's alright. Not much I can do now. It's already out there." Connor sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "By the way, I'm Connor."

"Well, Connor, I hope things work out. If you need me, I'm on fourth floor, the cubicle closest to the window."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Connor mumbled. Jon nodded and turned his attention to his phone.

The two hit the sixth floor shortly after their brief conversation ended, quickly exchanging goodbyes as Connor walked out. Connor almost ran to Hannah's desk, slamming his hands down when he made it.

"Hannah, how do I delete this article off the internet?" Connor asked with urgency.

"I mean, you could email the company and request that they delete it. I don't know if you ever been on the internet, but once something's on there, it never fully leaves." Hannah explained, shrugging afterwards.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm a lost cause?" Connor sighed sadly.

"Not necessarily, but with stuff like this, there's not much we can do. But deleting things only makes things worse." Hannah said, continuing to type away at her computer.

"What do you mean 'makes things worse'? It's pretty bad as is." Connor questioned.

"Meaning that when things like the article get deleted, it makes people talk about it more. Besides, it's not spreading anywhere-holy smokes." Hannah pauses as her eyes go wide at her computer screen.

"What?? What's happening??" Connor asked frantically, looking at her computer.

"TMZ got a hold of footage of you walking in and out of Mr.Sivan's house. Hannah said in a almost confused tone.

"How the hell?" Connor raised an eyebrow before really looking at the screen.

And there it was, in big bold letters.

**_"BREAKING NEWS: New Intern of Troye Sivan Caught Walking In and Out of His House, Just a Day After His Boyfriend Cheated on Him!"_ **

"I'm so fucked." Connor mumbled ghastly, "I'm so goddamn fucked."

"No you're not, Connor." Hannah said, going back to typing on her computer, quicker this time.

"How so? I'm literally getting articles written about me because I ate lunch with my boss. I'm literally the definition of fucked right now." Connor panicked.

"Has Troye texted you at all?" Hannah asked, completely disregarding what Connor just said.

"Yeah, just to say he was sorry." Connor responded, confused as to why Hannah was asking him that.

"Did you respond?" Hannah asked, her voice almost patronising.

"No, should I have?"

"Of course! Text him right now!" Hannah exclaimed.

Connor, stressing himself out, quickly pulled out his phone and texted Troye.

_Connor: hey don't apologise, it's not your fault_

"Okay, I texted him. Now what?" Connor asked, looking up at Hannah for validation.

"Wait for his response. If he doesn't respond in the next twenty minutes, we _have_ to go check on him." Hannah commanded.

"Why would we need to check on him? He's a grown man." Connor inquired with worry in his voice.

"He may be a grown man, but he's a grown man who gets overwhelmed and anxiety-ridden easily. All this news and drama coming at him can't be good for his brain." Hannah sighed.

"Forget the text, let's go see him now!" Connor exclaimed.

"Connor, we can't just leave work!"

"Who said? You're at the top; you're literally sitting of the sixth floor. You get to make the rules. Let's go!" Connor exclaimed. Hannah nodded and stood up, grabbing her phone and her keys.

"Come on, Connor. We're talking my car." Hannah mumbled, taking Connor by the wrist and dragging him to a separate elevator. "Before you ask, Troye and I have a private elevator. It goes directly to the parking lot, so we don't get stopped on any other floors."

"Oh, that's cool!" Connor exclaimed. Hannah smiled and nodded at Connor.

Once the two made it to Hannah's car, the quickly sat down and Hannah kicked off her heels, throwing them in the back seat.

"Con, if you look in the glove compartment, there's a pair of light blue Converse. If you would be so kind as to pass them to me." Hannah said, starting the car as she spoke. 

As she said, the shoes were in the glove box. Connor laughed a bit as he handed them to her.

"You're such a lesbian." Connor chuckled.

"Thanks. I try." Hannah shrugged before putting the shoes on, pulling out of the parking lot, and starting on her way to Troye's house.

The drive to Troye's house was very, very short, as Connor previously learned. The two were pulling into their boss's driveway.

The two practically ran to Troye's door and knocked on it very roughly.

"Troye! Open the door!" Hannah yelled through door. When she didn't get a response, she stopped knocking abruptly, signalling for Connor to do the same. "Con, step off the welcome mat for a sec."

Connor did as he was told, taking a step back from the door. Hannah reached under the mat, grabbing the spare key and unlocking the door.

"You know where everything is, don't you?" Connor joked.

"Well, I consider this dude my best friend so I would hope I knew where things were." Hannah retorted, walking into the mansion, Connor following behind quickly.

"Troye? You in here, man?" Hannah called out into the house, her voice echoing. She rolled her eyes as she got no response. "Con, you check upstairs; I've got down here."

Connor nodded at her and went up the long spiral staircase, calling Troye's name every so often. Connor made it to the second floor, not bothering to go up to the third floor.

Connor walked down the long hallway, peeking his head in every door he came across. Most of the rooms were guest rooms or storage closets; he did come across a pretty cool game room that he'd love to explore sometime, but that was for later.

Connor walked all the way down the hall, eventually reaching the last door that was eerily slightly open. Connor knocked before coming in.

"Troye?" Connor said before pushing the door open slightly to see Troye curled in a ball with his back facing the door. "Troye, honey, are you okay?"

Connor got a sob in response and he facepalmed as it took him this long to realise Troye was crying.

Connor tiptoed to Troye's bed, sitting on the edge of it. He gently laid his hand on Troye's back.

"I'm so sorry, Connor." Troye mumbled weakly.

"It's fine, honey." Connor whispered, rubbing Troye's back. "Sit tight, let me tell Hannah you're up here."

Connor patted Troye's back before getting up and going back downstairs.

"Han, come on. He's upstairs." Connor muttered to Hannah, who had taken a seat in the dining room. "Were you even looking, Han?"

"Yeah, I was, but I figured after a few minutes that you had found him." Hannah retorted, standing up and walking up the stairs.

Connor stood at the base of the stairs for a bit before walking up.

 _Damn,_ Connor thought to himself, _Troye's more fucked up over this than I am._

Connor slowly walked up the stairs, wondering what he could do to help Troye, but he couldn't think of anything. The poor man's curled up in a ball, crying, because paparazzi had to be a bunch of dicks.

Hopefully, Connor could do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye is starting pick up on subtle hints, but will he take them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're into real cutesy shit, you're gonna love this

Troye had never felt worse about anything in his life. Troye couldn't believe that paparazzi had 1, been waiting outside his door, and 2, got pictures of poor, innocent Connor entering and exiting his house. Connor was still a kid; he doesn't need to be plastered over the internet as a marketing ploy.

Troye felt as though he _failed_ Connor.

Troye laid in his bed in fetal position with the lights off, and cried his little heart out. Connor didn't deserve any of what was happening. He didn't even move when Connor came in; he just apologised and Connor left to get Hannah.

Troye anticipated Hannah to come check on him. Though he constantly tells her that she doesn't need to worry about him, she kind of has no choice, but to do so after some dumb things Troye did a while back. Troye always finds a way to apologise for the stupid shit he did in the past that freaked the poor girl out, but he's still insanely thankful that she cares about him.

Troye heard footsteps coming up his stairs and he held onto a pillow tightly, not wanting to be seen by anyone. The door creaked open as Hannah gently knocked on the door.

"Tro? You okay?" Hannah asked soothingly, taking small steps into the room. She sat on the bed and ran her hand through his hair.

"I fucked up big time. I _never_ wanted Connor to get into this mess. All I wanted was lunch and some moral support, not more article rumours. And now, Connor probably hates me because his reputation, which hadn't existed until now, is in jeopardy." Troye rambled, sobbing in between some words.

"Hey, hey, I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could." Connor whispered, sitting on the bed so he could see Troye's face. He picked up Troye's hand and held it tightly, making his boss's heart skip a beat. "None of this was your fault. It's nobody's fault but the goddamn paparazzi and article writers. I don't blame you at all."

Troye moved the pillow from in front of his body and looked Connor in the eyes with tears still running down his cheeks. Troye squeezed Connor hand slightly, making a small smile appear on Connor's face.

"Tro Tro, as much as I really wanna stay, I've got to go tend to the office. Connor, you can stay, I'll clock you out." Hannah sighed. Troye sat up and turned to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming to see me, Han. Love you lots." Troye whispered into her shoulder.

"Anytime, Troye, you know this. Love you, too." Hannah said, standing up. "I'll text you when I get off. Stay hydrated and don't do anything stupid, please."

"I'll make sure he won't do anything. I'll stay the night if I need to." Connor stepped in. Troye looked at him and smiled.

"Connor, what about your car?" Hannah asked, standing in the doorframe.

"I'll have Troye drop me off when he's ready." Connor said, looking down to see that Troye had intertwined their fingers.

"Alright, you two. See ya, tomorrow." Hannah said, walking out of the room.

"Bye Han!" Troye yelled.

The two sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company.

That is, until Troye realise he was still hand in hand with Connor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Troye apologised, unlocking their fingers.

"Stop apologising for everything. Besides, I wasn't complaining." Connor mumbled.

Hearing those words come out of Connor's mouth made Troye pause. Of course, that couldn't have been what Connor actually said; Troye was convinced that his ears were playing tricks on him.

"So, um, Connor, do you wanna watch a movie? Play a board game?" Troye suggested. Connor's ears perked up at the idea of a board game.

"Depends, what kind of board games do you have?" Connor asked playfully.

Troye chuckled, "Pretty much all of them."

Connor sat up excitedly and grabbed Troye's hand again. "Where are they? I wanna kick your ass in Monopoly!"

"As if, I'm the queen at Monopoly." Troye scoffed, leading Connor to the game room.

"We'll see about that." Connor smirked, quite surprised at the surplus of board games there were. He felt giddy even standing in front of them.

Troye pulled Monopoly off the shelf and set it up on the floor.

"I wanna be the dog!" Connor squealed excitedly. Troye chuckled and let Connor grab at the small metal dog. 

"That's okay, because I have my lucky thimble on my side!" Troye exclaimed, grabbing the metal thimble and putting on the start square.

The two sat on the floor, playing monopoly, for hours. Exclaims of "Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars!" and "Go directly to jail!" were thrown constantly between the boys. Eventually, Troye won after Connor went bankrupt.

"Not fair! You owned, like, half the board!" Connor whined.

"Sweet, little Connor, you couldn't have won by only owning the pinks and the light blues." Troye sympathised, rubbing Connor's back as the intern slowly and sadly put the box away.

"I'll get you back one of these days. Just you wait." Connor threatened. It was an empty threat, but a threat. Troye rolled his eyes playfully as he lead Connor down the stairs.

"Con, are you hungry?" Troye asked, walking into the kitchen. Connor took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I'm always hungry, Tro." Connor joked. Troye smiled at Connor's little grin, feeling himself fall for him more.

"What do you want to eat? I consider myself a pretty good cook, so it can pretty much be whatever." Troye said, looking through several pantries and cabinets.

"Whatever's quick and easy, I'm down for." Connor muttered scrolling through his phone.

Troye smiled widely as he looked for something to cook for Connor. He felt a nice and simple spaghetti should suffice for now.

"You like spaghetti, Con? I just wanna know before I make it."

"I _love_ spaghetti." Connor exaggerated his words and looked up at Troye with wide eyes. Troye chuckled softly and grabbed the pasta from the cabinet.

As Troye started on the pasta, he couldn't help but think about how Connor held his hand earlier. Connor's hands were unbelievably soft and smooth and _perfect._ Troye wanted to hold them forever, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't keep falling for the man...

But he was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [they were playing the original Monopoly aka the best Monopoly don't @ me]  
> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone rings. Who could be calling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh do i *love* plot twists lmao

"Oh my God, this spaghetti is so good, it almost brings tears to my eyes." Connor exaggerated as he took one bite of the pasta. Troye chuckled as he ate, smiling widely at Connor's adorable aura.

The entire time Troye was cooking, Connor blurted out random feelings and thoughts, and it was the cutest thing to Troye. Some of those thoughts included, "Do you think flowers have feelings?" and "Why do we lead turtles to sea when they hatch, but not earthworms to dirt when it rains?". Though, very out of the blue, and, let's face it, dumb, Troye had the hugest grin plastered all over his face because of it.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Troye replied, his smile never fading.

The two men engaged in casual conversation over dinner, mostly talking of work, but never daring to speak of the day's events. Though Connor didn't say it, Troye knew Connor was bothered by it. But, for the sake of the playful ambience, Troye kept quiet.

"Troye, is it cool if I ask you some questions?" Connor asked as he finished chewing.

"Ask away."

"When did you know you were gay?"

"Easy. 15."

"How'd you know?"

"I kissed a guy for a dare in grade 9 and I haven't been the same since." Troye joked, Connor giggled, " When did you know?" 

"I don't know, 13 I think. I was a really effeminate kid growing up, and I get teased by other boys because my favourite colour was, and still is, purple." Connor laughed. "Who was your first boyfriend?"

Troye sighed before answering the question, knowing what Connor's reaction was gonna be. "My ex."

Connor paused mid-chew, "No fucking way, really?"

"Yep, six years of my life that I can never get back." Troye sighed again before taking another bite.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry for reopening old wounds." Connor apologised. Troye only nodded in response. "If you want, I could be your second." Connor mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

Troye pondered his response for a bit, contemplating on whether he should be sly about the situation or not. He was 100% certain he heard Connor right, but at the same time, he didn't wanna scare Connor away with his coyness.

He decided to be coy anyway.

"Oh really, because I could've sworn you said you wanted be my second boyfriend." Troye smirked as Connor started to blush intensely.

"Uh, w-what? No, I didn't say that, pfft, never." Connor stuttered, trying and failing miserably to cover his tracks.

"You're a bad liar."

"Ugh, I might as well come clean now. I like you, Troye. Like a lot. I don't if it's your piercing blue eyes, or your absolutely amazing personality, but I fell for you hard. And I understand that you're a professional and you know not to do these things, but I can't help it." Connor rambled and rambled, making Troye chuckle. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh, too."

"It's nothing, it's just you're so cute when you're flustered." Troye said, taking another bite of his pasta. Connor almost spat out his water in shock.

"Wait a fucking second, you feel the same?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"You know, it probably was, but I'm just oblivious to everything."

Troye laughed out loud, making Connor laugh, too. The two were laughing so hard that neither of them could hear their phones going off.

"Geez, Connor, how are you so unintentionally funny?" Troye asked, wiping away a tear from his laughter.

"I don't know, maybe I'm born with it." Connor muttered.

Troye couldn't resist the perfect opportunity that Connor had laid out for him. So, quietly, he whispered:

"Maybe it's Maybelline."

"I hate you!" Connor yelled before erupting into laughter once more.

It wasn't until the Twitter notification sounds went off from Connor's phone that the laughter started ceasing. Casually, Connor picked up his phone and checked the notification, thinking that one of his favorite celebrities (ahem, Chris Hemsworth) was just tweeting.

Boy, was he wrong.

"Fucking hell, Troye." Connor mumbled, his voice panicked.

"What's wrong, now?" Troye groaned.

Connor shakily pointed to the window, where the curtains were fully drawn. Troye's eyes went wide as he saw three paps with cameras outside of his window. How he didn't see the camera flashes, he will never know.

"Shit, fuck." Troye whispered to himself as he went to shut the curtains. "God, I hate paparazzi."

"Yeah, I can tell." Connor said, finishing his pasta as Troye sat down to do the same.

Soon enough, the two finished their pasta in silence. Troye stood up to start washing up.

"Wait, Tro, you cooked, I'll wash the dishes." Connor said, standing up and taking the dishes from Troye's hands.

Troye stood in the dining room with wide eyes. Troye _always_ did the washing up, and now that someone else was doing it, it just felt... _odd._

Troye walked slowly to the kitchen, quietly watching as Connor mindlessly washed the dishes and hummed. Troye walked up behind Connor and placed his hands on his waist, making Connor jump.

"What do you think you're doing, Troye?" Connor murmured, a smirk forming on his face. Troye chuckled and laid his head if Connor's shoulder.

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to do this." Troye whispered, now wrapping his arms around Connor's waist and pressing their bodies together. "You wanna watch a movie? I've got a bunch."

"You know, I find it kind of weird that you're not mentioning the situation that just happened."

"Con, I deal with stuff like this all the time. It'll blow over in few days. If it doesn't, Hannah and I will take legal action." Troye explained, yawning. "Besides, I'm tired and I just wanna cuddle up to an adorable person and watch a movie."

Connor sighed and finished the dishes, "Alright, what movies do you have?"

"A lot. I'm a major movie hoarder. Let's go to my theatre room and figure it out." Troye said, grabbing Connor's hand and walking to the room.

"You have a theatre room?!"

"You don't?" Troye said sarcastically, making Connor roll his eyes.

The two sat in the theatre, searching through shelves and shelves of movies, ranging from Disney movies to intense horror movies.

"You weren't lying when you said you were a movie hoarder." Connor said, flabbergasted. Troye laughed in response. "Hey, let's watch Love, Simon. I've only seen it once."

"That's alright with me." Troye agreed, going to his 'L' shelf and grabbing the movie. Troye quickly set up the movie and started. "Oh and, Connor?"

"Hm?"

Troye pressed a button behind the conjoined seat, making the seat go back, "The chairs recline."

Connor smirked and tapped the space beside him, gesturing for Troye to lay down beside him. Troye sat down and brought Connor closer to him, the two cuddling sweetly.

Not even half an hour into the movie, Troye got a phone call. He quietly excused himself, telling Connor that he'd bring back some popcorn. Troye didn't bother to look at the caller ID, presuming it was Hannah checking up on him.

"'Ello?"

"Troye, who the fuck is Connor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob shows up and conflict ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are gonna be so mad and i'm sorry in advance.

Connor sat on the conjoined seat, slightly confused as to what was taking Troye so long. He desperately needed a cuddle, especially after reading through the 'Troye Sivan' tag on Twitter. Though it was nothing _that_ bad, it still felt bad to see. It was mostly insults to Troye, calling him a 'man whore' for 'getting with another man so quickly after Jacob'. It made Connor sick to his stomach; the last thing Troye was, was a man whore.

 _Why are they going after Troye anyway,_ Connor thought to himself, _I was the one who came onto Troye. They should be attacking me instead._

"Con, come here." Troye sighed from the doorway of the theatre room. Connor raised an eyebrow as he paused to the movie.

"Is there something wrong, Tro?" Connor asked as he met Troye in the doorway. Troye's eyes were filled with worry and they seemed darker than usual.

All of a sudden, Troye wrapped his arms around Connor, deeply inhaling the scent of Connor's hair. Connor was completely confused as to what was happening, but he hugged back, running his fingers through Troye's hair. Connor felt Troye sob, making his heart break.

"I'm sorry..." Troye snuffed as he let Connor go, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Connor looked at him with sad eyes, continuing to rake his fingers through Troye's hair.

"Sorry for what?" Connor asked.

"I just got off the phone with Jacob. He's angry."

Connor blazed with anger. Why is Jacob mad? _He_ was the one who cheated on Troye. He has zero right to be mad.

"Angry? For what? He's the one that broke your trust. He's has no right to be angry." Connor questioned angrily.

"Connor, relax. He wants to meet up with you." Troye sighed again. Connor balled his fists up.

"There is no way in hell that I'm gonna meet that cheating scumbag!" Connor yelled; he wasn't yelling at Troye, more at the world.

"You've got to, Con. if you don't, he'll never leave me alone." Troye pleaded.

Connor thought about for a while, and in this little bit of time that he was thinking, he finally realised how much he cares about Troye. How much Troye means to him. He would do anything for Troye if it meant that the both of them were safe. So he was gonna do this one favour for Troye, simply because...

He _loved_ him.

"Alright, Tro. When is he coming over?" Connor sighed.

"Later tonight, I guess." Troye replied. Connor pulled him close again. "I'm so sorry. He's such an asshole."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." Connor soothed, running his hand through Troye's blond locks.

"I know, I just wish he would just leave me alone." Troye mumbled into Connor's chest.

Hearing that leave Troye's mouth, it made Connor's heart break even more. Troye didn't deserve this random harassment from Jacob, and, quite frankly, it was uncalled for.

"Should we continue with the movie?" Connor asked, still running his fingers through Troye's hair.

"No, we should probably wait for him. Knowing Jacob, he's probably on his way as we speak." Troye whispered, pulling away from Connor. And, as if on cue, the doorbell rang a good seven times, making Troye sigh. "Fuck, I forget how close he used to live to me."

"Well, might as well get it over with while we still can." Connor sighed, internally groaning for the argument his probably gonna have with this dude.

Troye started walking to the door, chewing his bottom lip and holding Connor's hand the whole way. Connor stroked the top of Troye's hand with his thumb, trying his best to reassure him as Connor could feel Troye's hands shaking.

"Tro, it's gonna be alright. I won't let him hurt you, darling." Connor whispered to Troye, placing a small kiss to Troye hair. Troye nodded, taking a deep breath before shakily reaching for the doorknob and opening the door.

And there he stood, with tear-stained cheeks and eyes blazing with anger. Connor tried not to punch him square in the nose; he was going to be the adult of this situation.

"So...this is the bitch you left me for." Jacob started, his voice extremely shaky.

Connor glared at him, really wanting to hit him now. Who was he to say anything about Troye's relationships? As far as Connor was concerned, he and Troye weren't even _together_ yet. But, instead of going off Jacob, Connor sighed angrily and held Troye's hand tighter.

"Jacob, what the fuck? How dare you call him a bitch? You don't even know him." Troye defended, and Connor couldn't help but smile proudly at him. Connor kept his silence though, realising slowly that this was Troye's battle and Troye should be fighting it.

"Fine. Let's get to each other then. I'm Jacob, the person whose man you're fucking, and you are?" Jacob snapped. Troye stepped up to speak but Connor spoke first.

"First of all, I've know this man for all of three days, and you just _expect_ me to be having sex with him. To my knowledge, me and Troye aren't even dating yet, but I can promise you that I will treat him better than you ever did." Connor explained, slightly snappy but keeping his cool. "And since you wanna know who I am, hi, I'm Connor. And I've shown Troye more love in three days than you did in six years."

Troye looked at Connor, in shock but also in awe. Connor wasn't gonna back down, he simply refused to let Jacob tear Troye apart .

Jacob stood with his mouth agape, his eyes showing more fury than before.

"Come in before the paps show up." Troye sighed. Jacob rolled his eyes and stepped into the mansion-like house, eyeing Connor the entire time.

Connor eyed him back, letting go of Troye's hand for a few seconds. Troye wasn't deprived of his touch for long as Connor rested his hand on the small on Troye's back. Troye closed the door behind Jacob.

"So, what did you want to talk about before you insulted and accused me of something I didn't do?" Connor asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Jacob scoffed at him.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you stole my fiancé." Jacob snapped. Connor gasped, taken aback by the completely untrue accusations.

"Stole?! _You_ cheated on him, so he left you. I was not the reason why he left you, _you_ were. If you had been faithful like you should've, maybe you wouldn't be in this situation. But _you_ went out of your way to have sex with one of his employees. I would think, since you love him _so_ much, that you would at least have some common decency and not commit adultery on the man." Connor exclaimed, keeping his yelling to a minimum as he didn't wanna scare Troye.

"Yes, I cheated on him-"

"For three months, might I add."

"Shut up and let me finish." Jacob raised his voice slightly. Connor raised his eyebrows but kept silent. "As I was saying, yeah, I cheated on him, but I still love him. And don't try to act like he was just perfect too."

"I know I wasn't perfect. I was mediocre at best, but at least I can own up to it. You can't seem to accept your wrongs; it's not like I should be surprised though, you've always been like that." Troye spoke for the first time in a while. Connor rubbed his back in support, trying to soothe him again as he was shaking once more.

"And, let me just add to that. If you really, truly loved him, then what would persuade you to cheat on him? I want you to answer honestly, too, because you're not making any sense." Connor inquired. Jacob gasped at Connor's statement, like he'd just said the most outrageous thing in the world.

"Excuse me?! How dare you imply that I don't love Troye with my whole being?!"

"Well, usually, when you love someone, you don't cheat on them!" Connor retorted.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, don't try to put all the blame on Joey, either! I may not like the dude, but it takes two to tango, sweetie. Sure, maybe Joey initiated it in the beginning, but you didn't have to continue it for three fucking months!" Connor snapped back.

Jacob stood there for a moment, most likely trying to figure out what to say next. But that moment only lasted a few seconds before he was arguing again.

"Well, Troye cheated on me too!" Jacob said. Connor's eyes widened and he looked at Troye questionably.

"Are you actually fucking serious, Jacob? You're really bringing up that kiss that was forced onto me by _your_ friend who didn't know the definition of personal space? I had to pay 150 dollars of my own money for a lie detector test to prove to you that I didn't mean to kiss him and that I was forced into that but yet here you stand, using my sexual assault against me." Troye ranted.

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. He knew Jacob was an asshole but that was a low blow. It took everything in Connor to not beat his ass then and there.

"Jacob, you truly are the biggest douche bag on the planet." Connor sighed. Jacob let out a fake laugh.

"That's funny coming from a home-wrecker." Jacob snorted. Connor looked at him with wide eyes.

"You. Guys. Are. Not. Together. How many time does it have to be said before you understand it? I called you a douche bag because you literally just used someone's sexual assault against them just to make yourself feel better. If that doesn't make you a douche bag, I don't know what will." Connor explained.

"Troye, baby-"

"Don't call me that." Troye whispered.

"Ugh, Troye, do you really want to have _that_ over me?" Jacob asked, trying his hardest to be seductive as he took slow and subtle steps towards Troye.

"First of all, never refer to him as 'that'. He's a human and a better one than you will ever be. Secondly, yes, I do want him because at least he can tell me the truth." Troye explained, but Jacob didn't stop moving towards Troye and Connor was starting to get a little afraid of what he was getting at.

"Fine then. I'll just have to show you what you're missing." Jacob whispered before forcing his lips onto Troye's.

And that's all it took. It took Jacob forcing himself onto Troye, for Connor to push him back and send a punch flying at Jacob, hitting him directly in the nose. Jacob stumbled back, holding his nose as it bled over his hands.

"Jacob, I'm gonna give you thirty seconds to get out of here. And you don't wanna know what I'm gonna do if you're not gone by then." Connor growled, his hand tingling from the strength of his hit. He felt strangely exhilarated, like he should've done that from the beginning.

Jacob got himself together and practically ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Connor sighed, the brief feeling of exhilaration gone, just leaving the feeling of slight guilt behind.

"Troye, honey, are you alright?" Connor asked after awhile. Troye hadn't moved for a few moments. "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. He just-"

"It's not your fault, Connor." Troye whispered, barely audible. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Should-Should I call Hannah?" Connor whispered, wrapping his arms around Troye.

"We will later. I just want to go to bed. You can borrow some of my pyjamas." Troye sighed, Connor nodded.

"I'll sleep in the guest room." Connor replied, letting Troye go, so the two could walk upstairs.

"No, you're sleeping with me. I don't think I can handle being alone." Troye whispered. Connor just nodded and grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs.

As the two walked hand in hand to the master bedroom, Connor felt Troye squeeze his hand. Connor couldn't help but smile, knowing that he did all he could to protect Troye, to make sure he was safe. And he knew deep down that Troye appreciated it. And he knew that he'd do it all over again if he needed to. Because Troye was Connor's everything in the moment.

So as Troye and Connor laid down that night, he made sure to hold him tightly, just so Troye knew how much Connor

_Loved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye makes a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, y'all are gonna be mad at me and i'm sorry

For the second time in a row, Troye woke up with a pounding headache and almost no recollection of last night. He was extremely hungry, and he had to pee really bad, but he couldn't move, like there was some entity bonding him to the bed. And finally, one memory of last night popped up in his brain.

Connor was in _his_ bed right now.

Troye tried to wiggle, to maneuver his way from Connor's strong hold, but it seemed as though he only made it worse, Connor's arms tightening around Troye's waist.

"Five more minutes..." Connor mumbled groggily, obviously not awake enough to really know what he was saying or what was happening.

"I've got to pee." Troye mumbled back, his accent thick with sleep as Connor finally loosened his grip enough to let Troye go.

Quickly, Troye scurried to the bathroom to finally relieve himself. And it was while he was taking a piss, did he realise the heaviness of the situation.

Troye was _taking advantage_ of Connor.

Connor was still young, and while Troye was young himself, Connor was still in that impressionable stage of his life. Surely Troye had influenced Connor to "fall" for him, right?

_Right?_

Troye sighed as he finished up in the bathroom, knowing that if he didn't end this- whatever "this" was- now, it'd end up poorly on both ends.

Troye approached his room again, smiling softly as Connor was sat up, scrolling mindlessly on his phone and squinting at the tiny screen.

"Having trouble seeing, Con?" Troye asked gently, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. Connor's head jolted up to look at him.

"Just a little. I left my glasses at home, so seeing isn't going so well." Connor smiled widely at Troye, and Troye couldn't help but smile back at his adorable face.

God, he hated what he was about to do.

"Tro? Are you okay? You looked like you were going to say something." Connor asked, his attention turning away from his phone.

Troye sighed deeply, sitting down at the foot of the bed, "Actually, Con, we need to talk."

"Oh. About what?" Connor asked quietly, and Troye could see Connor's face fall. Connor was looking at him with these wide eyes, and the gaze was burning into Troye's skin, making this all the more harder.

"Listen, Connor. I don't think we should do this anymore." Troye said, looking down to avoid the pain that was probably in Connor's eyes.

Connor let out a pained sound, "I- what- _why?_ "

Troye felt absolutely horrible and all he wanted to do was cuddle Connor until he felt better. But he knew he couldn't; he knew that he had to do this, for Connor's sake.

"Connor, I don't think we should do this anymore. You're young, and I can't help but feel like I'm influencing you into something you don't want to do." 

"But, I _do_ want this, Troye! I promise you, I do!" Connor's voice raised to more of a yell, and Troye flinched.

"But how am I supposed to know that I didn't just put that into your head? I'm sorry, Connor, but we can't do this right now." Troye stated in finality, silently praising his voice for not shaking even through it desperately wanted to.

Troye finally built up the courage to look at Connor again, but part of him wished he hadn't; Connor's green eyes were clouded with tears and his bottom lip was quivering. But Connor didn't cry; in fact, he did the exact opposite. He closed his eyes took a deep breath, before standing up and putting his shoes on.

"See you at work tomorrow." Connor mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper, before grabbing his phone and walking out of Troye's room.

Troye's heart sank to his stomach as his could hear Connor shakily asking Hannah to pick him up. He felt _so_ bad for doing that to Connor, but he knew he had to do it. He couldn't let Connor go through what he had to go through with Jacob. Troye couldn't _bear_ the thought of hurting Connor.

But, maybe he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


	12. Chapter 12

Connor felt almost sick as he shakily climbed into Hannah's car. Hannah looked at him sympathetically, rubbing his back gently as he sat down.

"Con, I'm so sor-" Hannah begins as she began to pull out of Troye's driveway.

"Hannah, don't." Connor said, rather coldly. Hannah gave him that look that usually mothers give. That forgiving look that just makes you feel so _bad_ for even raising your voice a little.

Hannah drove the rest of the way to Connor's with her hand on his thigh. The wall the Connor built up this whole time fell down from Hannah's kind gesture, warm tears spilling over onto his cheeks. Hannah saw this once she reached a stoplight, wiping his tears away with her thumb then running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." Connor whimpered. Hannah pouted at him, still carding her hand through his hair.

"Listen to me Connor, you have **_nothing_** to be sorry for." Hannah whispered, making Connor look her in the eye, "I know you probably don't want this, but I think I should stay with you for a little while. For your own sake."

"Hannah, you don't-"

"I'm staying. I'm not taking no for an answer." Hannah said sternly, pulling her car into driveway of Connor's apartment. Connor sighed heavily, never letting his shoulders fall.

"I just don't wanna waste your time." Connor whispered. Hannah shook her head softly, clearly opposing Connor's idea.

"You're not wasting my time. You're struggling, and I want to help." Hannah whispered softly, brushing Connor's hair from his face. She turned to get out, and Connor presumed he should do the same.

Connor felt horrible. What had he done for Troye to turn him away so fast? It couldn't have been sleeping in the same bed, Troye wanted him to do that. Maybe he still had feelings for Jacob, even after what he's done. Maybe Troye had saw the bad in Connor that no one else had noticed before.

As they neared Connor's door, Connor fumbled with his keys in his pocket, pulling them out to unlock the door. Hannah had a protective hand on his shoulder as they walked in the door.

"Wow, it's...small." Hannah joked quietly, trying to get a laugh-or at least a smile- out of Connor.

Connor let out a gentle snort, "Yeah, still kinda living the broke college kid lifestyle. Been out of college for a minute, though."

Connor took a seat on the small couch in his living room, sighing heavily as he did so. He felt absolutely exhausted even though he'd just woken up less than an hour prior, but he was also ravenous.

Connor usually woke up around three times a night to snack on things he had just lying about. But since he was with Troye last night, the opportunity for snacking pretty much didn't exist.

Case and point, Connor was starved.

"You hungry, Connor?" Hannah asked, having a seat on the arm of Connor's couch.

"You read my mind." Connor mumbled, his voice deep and raspy. He laid his shaking hand on his rumbling stomach as he looked up at Hannah with damp eyelashes.

Connor could feel old tears start to dry on cheeks. He shut his eyes, the new tears forming threatening to spill over. Pity was the only emotion present in Connor's mind, pity for himself. And it didn't feel good.

"I'm gonna go get us a pizza, darling. What's your favourite topping?"

"Whatever-"

"If you say whatever I want, I'm gonna deck you. This isn't about me, this is about you. Now, what's your favourite topping?"

Connor cracked a small smile at that, the feeling of being loved overwhelming him again. A different love, a platonic one, but a love nonetheless. He sat up a little, looking Hannah in the eyes.

"I'm in the mood for some straight-up pepperoni." Connor sighed, slightly happier. "There's a really good pizza place a block away from here. They're pretty fast too."

Hannah nodded before walking towards the door. She winked at Connor before leaving. Connor knew exactly what that wink meant.

That wink meant that she cared about him. It meant that she would always care about him. It meant that she was leaving but she would always come back. It meant everything all at once.

Connor really loved Hannah.


End file.
